


Wildfire

by Lewiet



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Funny, Love/Hate, M/M, Major Character Injury, Sassy Louis Tomlinson, Secret Crush, Workplace Relationship, larry stylinson - Freeform, park ranger au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewiet/pseuds/Lewiet
Summary: Hate to Love Au where Louis and Harry are park rangers that don’t get along at all, despite Louis’ previous crush on Harry. When they are paired together in order to find a missing person and end up going missing themselves, they bond in more ways then one.





	Wildfire

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I’ve posted on here so I doubt anyone will see it, but if you do, please leave a comment if you enjoyed. It is much appreciated since I’m a new writer and need inspiration to write more!  
> Sorry if the idents are wonky! I’m not stupid but I wrote it on docs and when I pasted it on here, it looked wonky. Sorry! I’ll try and fix it later but it’s not letting me atm

Park Ranger Au  
“Tomlinson! Wake the hell up.” Louis jolts up quickly from his desk after feeling a balled up piece of paper hit the back of his head.

“What the hell was that for, Liam?” Louis says, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He loves his job, but that doesn't mean he suddenly enjoys waking up early. Louis works as a park ranger at The Smoky Mountain State Park in Tennessee. Liam was the head ranger of his section, which made him Louis’s boss. His job mainly consisted of telling everyone else what to do while he sat on his ass.

“You have a tour to give in like,” Liam takes a look down at his watch before looking back up at Louis, “ten minutes.” Louis groans. How the hell is he going to be awake enough to be able to entertain a bunch tourists in ten minutes?

“What time is it?” He says, taking a sip of his coffee, spilling a bit onto his uniform. Luckily, his shirt is a light brown, so it’s hardly noticeable.

“It’s 8:51. Your group is probably already here so, I kid you not, get out there!” Liam says, annoyed, but not yet mad. Despite the fact that Liam is Louis’s boss, they actually get along pretty well. Liam hardly ever gets angry at Louis for anything, including falling asleep. Liam is used to Louis being “slow” in the morning. It has kind of become their daily routine. Louis will drift off to sleep, and Liam will wake him up.

“Who the hell wants to be walking around for hours at 9:00 in the morning? If I was on vacation, I would be asleep until like, I don’t know, five or something.” Louis exclaims, finally standing up for the first time. 

“Yea, we know you would. Now get out there! Styles is waiting for you.” Liam says. Louis groans

“What the hell man! Do you hate me or something? Why do you have to keep on putting me with Styles.” 

“Because that's just how it works out sometimes. Honestly, you really need to get over this hatred you have for Harry. It's been like what, two years now? It's getting a little old.” Liam remarks.

“Hey! You’re acting like this is a one way street. Harry hates me just as much as I hate him. Maybe even more.” This was true. Actually, Harry was the one responsible for starting this whole feud in the first place. In fact, before Harry expressed his blatant distaste for Louis, Louis actually had a crush on him. It all started back in the ranger training program. On the first day of training, they were split up into the groups they would be working with for the whole month of training. At first, Louis was very happy with his group. His friend, Niall, was in his group, along with the most handsome man he had ever seen. You see, Louis was taken by Harry when he first saw him. He was exactly Louis’s type. Tall, but not too tall. Strong, but not to strong. He also had the most beautiful green eyes Louis had ever seen. They reminded Louis of the forest and Louis loved the forest. It was one of the main reasons why he became a park ranger, so he could be around the breathtaking trees everyday. 

During the training, Harry didn’t talk much to anyone. He only ever seemed to talk if it was about the training. Louis, on the other hand, was loud. He talked to everyone and he laughed with everyone. He may have been training for a job, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t have any fun. He often tried to engage Harry in conversation, but Harry always seemed to get quickly cut him off. At first, Louis didn’t think anything of this. He just thought Harry was just one of those guys that took the training very seriously. So Louis decided the best way to talk to Harry would be outside of training. He wanted to ask Harry on a date. But before he could do that, Harry decided to tell Louis how he really felt.

“Louis, I think you need to start taking this training more seriously. You’re always goofing off, and it’s affecting the entire group. Literally nobody can get a word out because you are always yelling. Honestly, it’s getting really annoying. You are extremely immature and rude. You act like a child and you need to be mature to be a park ranger. So please, for the sake of everyone, grow up.” Even if he wouldn’t admit it, the words had hurt him. Sure, he could be loud sometimes. And sure, sometimes he liked to goof around. And maybe he tricked everyone into thinking there was a bunch of poisonous bugs loose in the building, but he didn’t deserve that. It wasn’t his fault Harry was so uptight. For the rest of training, Louis was cold to Harry, even being borderline rude. Harry would only roll his eyes and say that he was either immature or a child. That was how their infamous feud began. 

On the last day of training, Louis was so excited to finally be able to get away from Harry. He was happy the whole day, until they were given their sections. Of-fucking-course him and Harry were in the same section. The one person he didn’t want to be in his section, was. It didn’t seem like Harry was very happy with the outcome either. In fact, it was the first time he was anything but a suck-up around their superiors. He ended up going on a tangent to them about Louis and how he couldn’t possibly work with such a “immature child”. He ended up getting in trouble for it and Louis was still in his group. Ever since then, there has been a mutual hatred between the two.

“Harry may hate you, but I never hear him complaining about you. Now get out there now or you’re on garbage duty.” Threatens Liam. Louis, mockingly, gives him a tiny salute before grabbing his coat and heading outside. 

Louis walks down to the the little ticket booth where the guests pay for the tour. He saw some people already sitting down at some picnic benches, waiting for the other groups (and Louis) to arrive. Louis walks to the back of the small structure and opens the door. Harry jolts around quickly, but relaxes once he sees it's just Louis.

“Great, your only like 15 minutes late.” Harry says as he rummages through some papers.

“Relax Harold, the tour doesn’t start for five minutes. Plus, one of the groups aren’t even here yet.” Says Louis, with an annoyed tone.

“Your a guide, you are supposed to be out here twenty minutes before.” Harry says as he takes what looks to be a waiver from an older looking man in the group.

“You really can’t stand here alone for twenty minutes and takes some peoples money? Geez, you’re incompetent.” Louis says, knowing it's going to push Harry’s buttons.

“That's not the point, Louis! You should get out here on time because it's your job. It's not fair that i’m out here on time, working, and you’re in there sleeping! Here, scan this into the computer.” Harry hands out the waiver for Louis to take and scan.

“You could say please, Gosh.” Louis says, grabbing the paper. As he files it into the system, he hears the second group arrive. Harry charges them for the tour and sets them up with the forms they need to fill out. As the two parties of tourist finish up their paperwork, Louis and Harry sit in a awkward silence. Harry looks down and plays with his fingers, not noticing Louis staring at him. Louis may despise Harry now, but it doesn’t mean he doesn't think he’s attractive anymore. People don't just stop being attractive just because they’re assholes. And Harry was one attractive asshole. 

Louis is pulled out of his trance when there's a small tap on the sliding glass windows that are on the booth. Harry rises up out of his seat so fast, you’d think he broke his back standing up that quick. No wonder Louis “never does anything” at work. It's because Harry is always so earnest to do every single thing before anyone else. Harry takes the papers from the vacationers and tells them he and Louis will be out in a moment. He slides the windows closed and turns so he is looking directly at Louis.

“Louis, listen to me. Please do not act like a moron today. I want to have a good day for once. Don't embarrass me.” Louis puts his hands up in surrender. Harry walks out the door with his suck-up face on and Louis follows.

“Hey rangers! I’m Ranger Harry and this is Ranger Louis,” Harry says, gesturing to Louis. Louis gives a small wave and that awkward smile you give to people you don't know very well, “and we are going to be guiding you on your hiking tour of The Smokies today! That being said, this is a hiking tour and we will be going over some tough terrain. We’re going to be out there for roughly two hours, so you’ll definitely need some water. If you don't have any, I can go grab a bottle for you. Is everyone good on water?” Harry asks, and everybody shakes their head yes. Louis rolls his eyes. He hates Harry’s annoying speeches that he gives before tours (even though he is told what to say). They really just amplify his asshole-ness. 

“Ok, well, unless there’s any questions, I think we are ready to go! Along the way we will share with you guys some facts and history about this area so that by the end of the tour, you’ll basically be an expert. Now make sure you stay with the group. We don't want anyone getting lost.” Says Harry, leading the group off into the woods.

\“And keep your eyes open for bears. They are super aggressive at this time of day so if I were you, i’d be prepared to defend myself.” Louis says, clearly joking. Despite this, a girl, maybe 17, freezes up with fear.

“Wait, are you serious?” She says.

“Yea, for sure. All the bears are totally sleep walking and killing at this time of day.” Louis says, sarcastically. The girl doesn’t seem to catch on and just gets even more freaked. Do they not teach these kids anything in school?

“He’s kidding. You don't need to worry about any bears. Brown bears, the type that would live around here, are nocturnal.” Harry says, side-eyeing Louis. Louis smirks. 

“Yea, but the snakes aren’t.” The same girl gasps in fear once Louis says that. Harry gives him the dirtiest look he can muster. Louis just smiles.

* * * *

“So this is a Yellow Birch tree. It's one of the most abundant of trees in The Smokies. It is usually anywhere from thirty to fifty feet tall, but under the right conditions it can grow to be eighty.” Harry continues to talk about trees, while Louis mocks him with his hand motions. “Could you stop that?”

“Umm, I don't think I can do that, sorry.” Louis responds.

 

“I’m trying to talk about the Birches, Louis. Do you not even care about the science and facts behind the wonders of the forest?” Harry asks.

“I think that there are so many interesting things in these woods that is a injustice to bore people talking about “birches.” Louis says, forgetting their group of tourists is even there.

“Birches are not boring! They are beautiful and they create oxy-”

“Does anyone here want to hear about Birch trees?” Louis asks. Harry looks towards the tourists, clearly expecting someone to say they do. When nobody does, he frowns dejectedly.

“Great, well if nobody wants to hear about birches, then i’ll tell you guys about something actually interesting.” He walks the group over to a large tree to their right with deep scratch marks buried into the tree.

“This isn't any regular scratch mark. Legend has it that 200 years ago, a man murdered his wife and hung her to this tree. As punishment, the man was turned into a bear and every night he comes back to this tree and lets out his anger and rage onto it.” Louis says, in his spookiest voice.

“Actually, it was most likely a bear trying to communicate with other bears. They tend to scratch trees as a way to communicate.” Harry says. God damnit, why is he so boring?

“Way to ruin all of the fun Styles.” 

“I’m just trying to do my job, which is to teach, not to tell campfire stories.”

“Well, I’m just trying to not be boring as hell.”

“Wow, clever Louis.”

* * * *

It's almost 6 pm, which is when Louis gets to go home. He can’t peel his eyes away from the clock, desperate to watch the next episode of Black Mirror. Unfortunately, his job can sometimes be unpredictable and working overtime is not uncommon for him, depending on what is going on in the park. Today is one of those days.

“Louis, we’ve got a report of a missing person. A 25 year old white male, 5 foot 7, dark brown hair. Him and his friends were camping near Cades Cove and when they woke up up, he wasn't there. Nobody has seen him for over 15 hours. I need you to get out there and look for him.” Louis groans. He knows it would be a dick move to refuse to look for the guy. This guy’s life would be on the line. But god dammit did he want to just go home and watch Netflix. But he would never forgive himself if something happened to this guy, so of course he was going to go out and look. But first, he needed to give Liam a hard time.

“Do you want me to die or something?” He asks.

“What?” Liam questions.

“I don't want the same thing to happen to me that happened to him.” 

“Louis, he most likely just wandered off and got lost.” Liam responds.

“Or he was axed by Jason. Or maybe eaten by a rampant bear. Or-” 

“Jason is a made up movie character, Louis.” Liam says.

“You don't know that.” Liam gets a mischievous look on his face.

“You know what? Your right. Harry! Get over here!” he yells, “Your with Louis. Looking for a  
missing person. I’ll update you on the details before you go.” God dammit. Liams beating him at his own game. Louis can't even be mad at him. Then, Harry’s annoyingly hot body stomps into the room, and yea, maybe he can be mad at him.

“I’m not sure if Louis can find his own keys, I don't think he could ever find another person.” Harry smirks.

“For your information, Harold, I have specialized training in detective work. You, on the other hand, don’t know how to do anything besides talk about birches” Louis responds. Harry turns to Liam with pleading eyes.

“I don't mind working overtime, but please, for the love of god, let me work with literally anyone else.” 

“Dude, you insulted me first.” Louis shoots back.

“ Yes, but I actually have relevant complaints about you.”

“Is you being the most insufferable person to ever live not a relevant complaint?” 

“Enough!” Liam yells. He looks genuinely upset, which Louis has never seen him be before. “I’m sick of this stupid feud that you two have. It's gone on far too long and everyone here is sick of it. So you two are going to go out there and find this guy and you better learn how to get along as well.” Harry and Louis, feeling guilty, stop arguing and prepare for the mission.

Louis goes to the back to pack his bag for the night. Since it's pretty late, there's a good chance that they might end up staying in a tent for the night. He goes to look for a tent, but there is none left.

“Where's the rest of the tents?” Louis asks Harry.

“There's only one left, so let's hope that we finish in time to not have to use it.” Louis groans at the thought of sharing a tent with Harry. That sounds like absolute torture, and not just because he hates him. Louis goes to grab a map when he bumps into Harry, causing him to drop his water bottle.

“Fuck, watch where you're going dude.” Harry says, irrationally angry.

“I’m sorry man, I didn't do it on purpose.” Louis says, getting down on his knees to grab his water bottle. When he’s on the floor, he looks up to see that his mouth is right by Harry’s dick. Harry notices to and awkwardly backs away. Louis stands up and hands Harry his bottle back.

“We should get going.” Louis says, not looking Harry in the eyes. Liam hands Harry a walky talky, clearly not trusting Louis with the technology. 

“If you guys fight, I will be very disappointed. This is about the man, not you, so keep that in mind. His name is David.”

“Ok  
* * * *  
“David!” Louis yells.

“David, can you hear me?” 

“We’re are never going to find him. He could be anywhere in these entire woods.” Louis complains.

“Yea, but with the chance that he is here, we could find him. David!” 

“We’ve been looking for like three hours now!” Louis says.

“This is why I didn't want to go with you! Your such a child! Remember what Liam said. This isn't about you.” Harry retorts. God, Louis is sick of him acting like he is his freaking dad. At the same time though, it's pretty hot.

“Well i’m sorry, Harold, but unlike you, I have a social life.” Not true, but Harry doesn't need to know that.

“That is not true. My friends and I want go to the art museum every weekend!”

“I’d rather not have a social life!” That is true, but that would be a cute date. Him and Harry looking at the beautiful pieces… Wait, not Harry. Just a unspecified man. Not any specific person.

Suddenly a beep comes from the walkie talkie and Liam’s voice comes through the speaker

“Harry and Louis, are you guys there?” He asks. Liam picks up the device and puts his mouth up to it.

“Yeah, we’re here. What is it?” Harry asks.

“David showed up. He went on a walk in the morning and got lost, but he made his way to one of the stations so you guys can head back now.”

“Alright, sounds good. See you soon.” 

“Same to you.” Liam says, and then his voice is gone.

“Finally! Let's get out of here. It's only 9 so we’ve got time.” Louis says.

“Good. I need to get away for you or i’m going to lose my shit.” Harry says.

“Geez Harry, if you need to shit, go for it. I won't look.” Louis jokes. Harry rolls his eyes.

“Very funny, Louis.” Harry says. Louis smirks and skips ahead.

“Wait, Louis. Hold up!” Harry yells. Louis stops and turns around. “Do you recognize where we are?” Harry asks. Louis shines his flashlight around and scans the area. 

“No, but don't be a pussy, dude. We have a map.” Louis says, opening up the bag to look for the map. After searching all of the pockets, he freezes. 

“What is it?” Harry asks, worriedly.

“I left the map.” Louis says, quietly.

“You what?!” Harry yells.

“I left the goddamn map! But it's your fault!” Louis screams back.

“My fault? How the hell is it my fault?” 

\“You distracted me when you dropped you water!”

“Dude, you literally bumped into me.”

“Whatever. You were not paying attention.” Louis complains.

“Just stop, Louis. It doesn't even matter, even though it wasn't my fault. What matters is trying to find our way back.” Harry says.

“Ok, so what do you suggest doing?” Louis says, placing his hands on his hips.

“We should talk to Liam. He’ll know what to do.” Harry pulls out the walky talky and trys to call Liam. Louis hears Liams voice call their names before it goes silent.

“What happened?” Louis asks. 

“It died.”

“What! First you forgot the map, and now you let the walkie talkie die?” Louis yells.

“I did not leave the map, that was you! And Liam is the one who gave me the walkie talkie. He should have made sure it was charged.”

“Ok yea, blame everything on Liam and I.” 

“It was your fault!”

“Ok let's just play the blame game now! It’s Davids god damn fault for getting lost in the first  
place!” Louis screams.

“Just calm down, ok! I think we came from this direction. If we walk far enough this way, eventually we’ll have to hit something. You acting like a baby isn't helping anybody.” Harry says, beginning to walk. Louis follows angrily behind.

“Stop infantilizing me! God your so patronizing. You act like your so much better than me but, news flash Harold, you aren’t shit!” Louis screams.

“Infantilizing isn't even a word!” 

“Yes it is! It means to treat someone as if they were a child! This goes to show that you aren’t as smart as you think you are.” Louis responds.

“At least I can act like an adult! You’ve been fooling around like a child since the first day of training!” 

“I can't believe I used to have a crush on you!” Louis yells, instantly regretting it. Harry turns to him, no longer looking angry, but confused.

“You liked me?” Right as the words leave Harry’s mouth, Louis trips over a stump of a tree and tumbles down a steep hill.

“Louis!” Harry yells, running carefully down the hill. He crouches besides Louis and see’s blood flowing down his head. His leg is twisted in a unnatural position, his bone clearly broken. “Are you okay?” Harry asks. Louis is trying not to cry, but he's failing.

“Do I look like i’m okay? This is your fault!” Louis says, his voice muffled with tears.

“We’re not doing this right now. We got to make sure your ok.” Harry says, finding the wound on Louis’s head. Louis, not having enough energy to fight, cooperates. Harry gets some wrap from his bag and wraps it around his head. “Do you have a splint?” Harry asks. Louis nods and points to the front pocket of his bag. Harry grabs the splint and places his hands on Louis legs, positioning the splint over the wound.

“This is going to hurt so, brace yourself.” Louis tenses up as Harry pushes in the splint. Louis flinches and makes a little squeal. 

“Sorry! Sorry.” Harry says, feeling bad for hurting Louis.

“It's fine, it's fine. Thank you.” Louis says, looking up at him with tears forming in his eyes. Harry looks up at Louis, staring a little too long. Louis begins to blush a little, realizing how vulnerable he must look. Harry must notice, and turns away from his gaze.

“Uh, no problem. Are you ok?” Harry asks, flustered.

“Not really, but i’ll make it.” 

“Not to burst your bubble, but we won’t until someone finds us, which might be awhile.” Harry points out.

“Geez, you make it sound like we are going to die out here.” Louis says, trying to be his old, sassy self. It's not very convincing and comes of more pathetic than anything.

“No, but, I mean you can't really walk right now. We’re gonna half to spend the night in the tent.” Harry says, pulling out the tent from his bag.

“You can walk back. I can stay alone for a bit while you get help.” 

“I’m not leaving you. It's not safe. That's how people die in like every movie.” Harry says, beginning to put the tent together.

“Like you’d really care if something happened to me.” Louis says, back to his old self.

“Jesus, you act like I want you dead!” Harry says.

“You hate me! Would you really care?” 

“I’m not a heartless monster, Louis! And you hate me too.” Harry points out.

“You know I don't.” Louis says, very quietly. He knows eventually they are going to have to talk about the fact that Louis confessed his crush that he used to (and still deep down does) have on Harry. As he says that, Harry pops up the tent and the two men climb into the tent. They take out their sleeping bags and begin to cozy up. They sit in silence for a moment until Harry speaks up.

“I don't hate you either.” Louis gives out a quiet laugh.

“It's fine, I know i’m not the easiest to get along with. But i’m only a jerk because you yelled at me that one time. But still, I know I was pretty annoying during training.” Louis says.

“I only yelled at you because you hurt my feelings.” Harry says. Louis gives him a questioning look, not knowing what he is referring to.

“You hated me from day one.” Louis says.

“No, I didn't. I actually thought you were really funny, sweet, and honestly, attractive. You were so nice to everyone, got along with everyone, but then with me you would always make fun of me. You made fun of my hair, my clothes, my voice. Everything. It confused me and made me mad and that's why I yelled at you. It was out of order, but especially since it was you, it hurt my feelings.” Harry admits. Louis begins to laugh out loud, but begins coughing because of the mucus that built up from crying. It's now Harry who looks confused, worried that he's about to be ridiculed for his truthfulness. Louis notices this and places his hand on Harry’s knee to reassure him.

“Hey, hey, i’m sorry that I hurt your feelings, but I was only like that because I liked you. When I have a crush on someone, I'm like a first grader pulling his crushes hair.” He says, pulling Harry’s long locks. Harry moves his head with the pull, rubbing his head against Louis’ shoulder, smiling. 

“I guess we both let our feelings for eachother misguide us.” Harry says, kissing Louis’s shoulder.

* * * *

 

The two boys soon fall asleep, with Louis’ face on Harry’s chest. Unfortunately, Louis’s sleep does not last for long when he wakes up from excruciating pain in his leg. He doesn't want to wake Harry, but he has a need to scream. He removes his head from Harry’s chest. He pushes Harry’s arms off of him and turns the other way, grabbing his wounded leg. He doesn't want to make any loud noises, but he get help but gripe in his pain a little. He feels Harry turn and put his hands onto Louis’s back again. 

“Lou,” he says barely above a whisper. He sounds only half awake. Louis turns to face him, “you ok?” he says, barely opening his eyes. Louis gives a nod, but it's not too convincing. Harry pulls Louis’s face to his kissing his nose. “Someone will find us soon. I promise.” Louis looks up at Harry the same way he had during training camp, which is no different then he always does, despite his previous “hatred” for Harry. He wants to kiss Harry, but he’s never been one to make first moves. So he looks at Harry, hoping he gets the hint. He doesn't. He just pulls Louis closer and closes his eyes again. And fuck it. He’s been waiting to do this for years and he's not going to wait any longer. He leans into Harry and presses their lips together. Harry opens his eyes, but doesn't kiss back.

“Sorry.” Louis says quietly, turning around. Before he can do so, Harry grabs his face and smashes his lips into Louis’s, even more passionately than Louis had to him. His tongue slips into Louis mouth, simultaneously pulling Louis onto him. 

“Let me know if I hurt your leg.” Harry says.

“You aren't. You won't.” Louis responds, kissing Harry’s chin, sucking on it a bit.

“Been wanting this for so long. Don't want to get carried away.” Louis sucks on his collar bone, giving it a sexual lick.

“What if I want you to?” He says, looking up at Harry promiscuous eyes. He starts to put his hands on Harry’s hips, moving them further and further down. Before he can do anything though, Harry moves his hands back up. Louis pulls his body away, feeling embarrassed.

“Sorry, I thought you wanted to.” Louis says softly. Harry grabs Louis’s hands, kissing his knuckles softly.

“I do, I do more than anything. But your leg is literally broken and I don't want to end up hurting you even more. So let's just,” he pecks Louis lips quickly “kiss for now.”

They kiss for a little more before falling asleep tangled up together.

* * * *  
“Look what we have here.” Louis hears a voice say as he wakes up to the bright morning light to see Liam and Niall standing above them. Harry is awake now as well, and the two men are still tangled up together. “I’d get up if I were you two, before you guys start being friends or something.” Louis doesn't know if he expected for Harry to tell Liam about the fact that they don't hate each other, but that they are actually very fond of each other. But Harry doesn't do that. He just stands up, not even looking at Louis in the eye. Louis can't help but be sad. He knows it's stupid, but he thought Harry would be the same way as he was last night. But now it almost seems as if Harry dislikes him once again.

“He needs to be taken to a hospital. He broke his leg.” Harry says, still not looking at Louis. Liam bends down to look at Louis’s leg. 

“Yeah it's a pretty bad break. I'm gonna need to get someone out here. It's too far to carry him out back.” Liam and Harry start talking where Louis can no longer hear. Louis feels like crying and it's pathetic but he can't help it. It feels like last night meant nothing. 

“You alright Lou?” Niall asks.

“No.” Louis groans.

“How bad does it hurt?” Niall asks, examining the break.

“That not why I’m upset.” 

“Why then?” 

“Harry.” he whispers, not wanting Harry to hear his name being called.

“Were you guys fighting again?” Niall questions.

“Something like that.” Louis looks over at Harry and sees that he is talking to someone on the walkie talkie. Liam walks up to them, while Harry continues talking on the device.

“Harry’s talking to the EMS. Their gonna have to get you in helicopter ‘cause that's the only thing they can get out here. It might be a while, though. They have an idea of where we are, but not approximately.” Liam says.

The four men sit around the tent for about a half hour before the helicopter finds them. Niall did most of the talking. The only thing Harry said the whole morning to Louis was, “are you ok?” and Louis just nodded. Louis starts to think he dreamt last night, but when Harry looks at him, awkwardly, he can tell it did. It's a sad thought that it meant so much to Louis, but clearly meant nothing to Harry. 

“Should someone go with him?” Liam asks the EMS man that just climbed out of the helicopter. Louis looks at Harry, begging him to volunteer. He needs Harry to give him a sign that he hasn't forgotten. Harry looks back at him for a few seconds before turning to the EMS and saying,

“Maybe Niall should go with him. That's his best friend.” 

“I’m cool with that.” Niall says. 

“Ok, great. Call me when you get any info.” Liam says. And with that, Harry and Liam are starting to pack up their things and heading back. With them goes any hope that last night was going to be something more. 

“Alright, grab on to me,” the EMS says, hanging onto the latter. Louis grabs on, Niall following closely behind. He is basically rubbing up against this strong, attractive man, and if he wasn't heartbroken at the moment, he might try in flirt with him. But right now, he can't find it in himself to do anything, really. Now that he has a taste of Harry, it's going to be hard to ever try anything else.

They arrive at the hospital within minutes, but Louis barely notices, his brain too occupied on Harry. They roll him into the operating room, Niall following behind. Once they get to the room, the doctors have Niall stay back. They tell him that they are going to put them under while they stitch up his head and get his leg bag into place. Louis is actually happy about that. He wants to stop thinking and clear his mind. This gives him some sense of relief. The last thing he sees before he passes out is the doctor’s masked face looming over him.  
***** 

Louis wakes up to a empty hospital room. He can’t feel his leg, his whole bottom half feeling numb. He doesn’t have the energy to turn around and grab the remote or his phone or anything. He mostly just wants to fall back asleep. He is about to doze off when a deep voice jolts him awake. 

“Hey.” Louis recognizes that voice immediately. He feels a mix of anger, happiness, and surprise at him being here. He turns his head as far as he can and sees Harry sitting the chair near the bed. 

“What are you doing here?” Louis says, coldly. 

“What do you mean? Why wouldn’t I be?” Harry asks, confused. 

“We aren’t friends, Harry.” Louis says, turning away from Harry. 

“Louis, don’t pretend like you forgot last night.” Harry says, annoyed. 

“Me? Forgot?” Louis says, facing Harry once again, “you’re the one who forgot?”

“Why would you think I forgot? We haven’t even spoken today!” Harry says. 

“Exactly! You haven’t talked to me this whole morning, let alone show me any affection!” Louie yells. 

“Liam and Niall were their right when we woke up! I didn’t even know if you wanted them to know!”

“But you still could have been friendly to me! Plus when the guy asked who wanted to come with me, you immediately said Niall!” Louis says, growing louder and louder. 

“How was I not friendly towards you? And again, I didn’t think it was the right time. Plus, I thought you’d be more comfortable with Niall. He’s your best friend.” Harry points out. 

“Well,” Louis says, quietly, “you were wrong.” Harry’s face softens and he stands up and walks over to Louis’ bed, sitting down. 

“Was I?” Harry says, grabbing Louis’ hand. 

“Yeah. Last night was…. amazing. I guess I just got scared you might have not felt the same.” Harry leans down and kisses Louis softly on his lips. 

“Well,” Harry says, “I guess you were wrong too.”


End file.
